


-

by Achernar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: Ланкхан - http://i.imgur.com/akKodRD.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ланкхан - http://i.imgur.com/akKodRD.jpg

Восс похож на ночной кошмар, из тех, скучных и дурных, в которых не происходит вроде бы вообще ничего, и уж тем более ничего пугающего, а просыпаешься всё равно в холодном поту. Когда-то, до карбонита, у Ланкхан была парочка таких... кажется. Жизнь до - уже давно кажется ненастоящей, сахарной фигуркой на День Жизни, слишком красивой, чтоб достигнуть сходства с оригиналом.  
Восс тоже кажется ненастоящим, слишком красивый и слишком спокойный для нынешнего времени, и даже осознание того, что Восс был таким всегда - и в прошлый раз, когда Ланкхан была здесь ещё до войны - целую жизнь назад, кажется, и задолго до, вообще-вообще всегда, не помогает избавиться от ощущения качественно сделанного муляжа. Обманки, ловушки, в которую они попались, как мелкие грызуны на наживку в виде абстрактного разговора с восскими мистиками.  
\- Тебе идёт, - говорил Лана, и Ланкхан требуются долгие несколько секунд, чтоб сообразить, что это про плащ.  
Копия того, который был на ней в карбоните, только с дюрасталевыми пластинами, вшитыми между слоями ткани. Время, когда она носила просто тряпьё, не защищённое ничем, давно прошло. Давным-давно, целую жизнь назад, до того, как на Восс надо было прилетать тайком и пробираться к храму мистиков, выживших после ковровых бомбардировок, по кустам.  
\- Спасибо, - усмехается Ланкхан.  
Хотела бы сказать нейтрально, но получается злая усмешка, от которой трескаются едва схватившиеся корочки на глубоких, толком незаживающих язвах на щеках. Со спины она всё ещё сойдёт за былую красавицу, а вот на лицо... На лицо, изрезанное чёрными, выпирающими из-под кожи вспухшими венами и незаживающими вечно кровящими ранами, без отвращения может смотреть разве что Лана. Умница и красавица Лана, прекрасный боец и прекрасная женщина...  
\- Стой. У тебя опять кровь.  
Это мелочь и блажь, эта кровь у неё теперь почти всегда, но Ланкхан не сопротивляется, позволяет поймать себя за рукав и вытереть лицо чистым платком - платками у Ланы, кажется, нашпигованы все карманы, и это почти смешно. Это бесполезно лечить - всё, что залечивается техниками Света, мгновенно разъедает обратно Тьмой. Тело миралуки не предназначено для Тёмной стороны, даже если она делает сильнее. Намного, в разы сильнее, подпитываемая такой сильной жаждой мести, что было бы глупо её не использовать. Не всё ли равно, на сколько лет хватит этого тела - даже если процесс не остановится и не затормозится, лет десять у Ланкхан есть.  
\- Всё в порядке? - спрашивает Лана.  
Ланкхан кивает. Спёкшаяся кровь стягивает кожу. У Ланы мелкие-мелкие морщинки, расходящиеся лучиками вокруг пронзительно-золотых от Тёмной порчи глаз, и искусанные губы. Её бы накрасить, красиво одеть и посадить где-нибудь в их столице на Дромунд Каасе, - думает Ланкхан. Лорд Лана. Советник Лана, назначенная почти-императором лордом Марром. Умница и красавица Лана.  
Ланкхан знает, что Лана простит её слабость - и знает, что если сейчас позволит себе сделать один крошечный шаг и обнять её, то заново себя уже не соберёт. Разлетится на осколки, как будто ту плиту карбонита не разморозили, а расстреляли в упор.  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Ланкхан, и улыбается - нейтрально, как их, будущих дипломатов, учили давным-давно, в прошлой жизни на Тайтоне. Криво и зло - до бесконечно трескающихся кровавых корок на щеках.  
Лана не верит - но Лана ничего не говорит, только облизывает губы и отступает, слишком торопливо для естественности, слишком нервно прячет обляпанный кровью платок куда-то под броню. Ланкхан знает, что если даст ей иллюзию взаимности, то не соберут себя они обе, и поэтому лучше так. По нынешним временам, к сожалению, лучше.  
\- Восс похож на один мой старый кошмар, - медленно говорит Ланкхан, и Лана внимательно слушает, единственная, кому можно сказать такую ничего не значащую и слишком значительную чушь. - Ещё в прошлый раз был похож.  
До войны. До того, как вся жизнь Ланкхан стала похожа на старый-старый, непрекращающийся скучный кошмар.


End file.
